Jacoby
Jacoby was a pirate in Captain Hector Barbossa's crew aboard the Black Pearl, and was one of those cursed by the Chest of Cortés. Biography Jacoby was presumably recruited by Captain Jack Sparrow in Tortuga, prior to the mutiny that saw Barbossa lead the quest to Isla de Muerta. There, the crew became cursed, and spent the following nine years tracking down all 882 Aztec coins to lift the curse. Jacoby joined the assault on Port Royal to find the final piece. During the siege, Jacoby caused damage to the town's structures by throwing several hand grenades, but was hindered by Will Turner, who threw a hatchet into his back. Later, Turner came face-to-face with Jacoby once more, who had survived by dint of the immortality that came with the curse. Jacoby threw a grenade, but it turned out to be a dud. Will was summarily knocked out and Jacoby made his escape with the rest of the crew back to the Pearl. Jacoby confronted Will once more in Isla de Muerta, during the attack on the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. There, he cornered Will and was about to kill him when Elizabeth Swann knocked him off his feet with a gaffe. Turner and Swann teamed up to spear Jacoby along Monk and Weatherby together on the gaffe. Will placed a grenade inside Jacoby's skeletal form, and pushed him out of the moonlight, trapping it in his flesh-and-blood body. Jacoby exploded, his last words a comment on the unfairness of the situation. The explosion killed Jacoby once and for all before the curse was lifted. Sometime later, Jacoby's remains were swallowed by the waters when Isla de Muerta was retaken by the sea.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest .]] Behind the scenes *Jacoby was portrayed by Vince Lozano in The Curse of the Black Pearl, and appears as one of the cursed pirates in Kingdom Hearts II, voiced by John DiMaggio. *In the first draft of the screenplay for The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jacoby's role was slightly larger. Jacoby replaced Pintel as the one who was shot by Hector Barbossa, and replaced Bo'sun as the one who said "You brought us the wrong person!".[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *Jacoby's gimmick of lighting fuses in his beard was shared and inspired by Blackbeard, who later went to appear in On Stranger Tides. *Although Jacoby exploded along Weatherby and Monk at Isla de Muerta, it has been debated frequently if Jacoby perished in the explosion or if he died because he didn't manage to put his bones back together before the curse was lifted, although there is also the possibility that he survived both undoings and was taken in custody by the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]'s crew and hanged at Port Royal (the same for his companions). Most likely, Jacoby survived the explosion of the grenade given the fact that the Curse of the Aztec Gold made anyone who was cursed immortal, for which neither Jacoby nor Monk and Weatherby could have died in the explosion. Vince Lozano, however, eventually confirmed that Jacoby actually died before the curse was lifted. *Jacoby's skeleton appearance, clothing, and preferred weapon, grenades, is similar to that of Jolly Roger's Undead Grenadiers from Pirates of the Caribbean Online. *When The Curse of the Black Pearl was shown on BBC, as the movie was edited to remove its violence, the sound of the impact when Will Turner threw his axe into Jacoby's back as Jacoby's scream of agony were taken out for censorship reasons. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Notes and references de:Jacoby Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Grenadeers Category:Pirates Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Musicians